ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Man of Steel (comics)
Man of Steel is an American action-adventure superhero comic book series, being published by DC Comics since TBD 20??. Plot Set in from the late 1980s to the early 1990s, young Clark Kent use his powers to defend the Earth from potential threats, both from Earth and outer space, as Superman. Characters Main * Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El - the main protagonist of the series and a alien superhero. Supporting * Lois Lane - an award-winning reporter of the Daily Planet and Clark's co-worker/love interest. * James "Jimmy" Olsen - a part-time photographer at the Daily Planet who's himself as "Superman's Pal". * Perry White - the head of the Daily Planet, an news television company. * Steven "Steve" Lombard - the Daily Planet's blowhard sports editor who's Clark's romantic rival. * Catherine "Cat" Grant - an rather flirty gossip columnist of the Daily Planet. * Ronald "Ron" Troupe - one of the Planet's most level-headed reporters and an accomplished journalist. * Jonathan Kent - Superman's caring adoptive father who often help him out at times when he ever feel left down or something. * Martha Kent - Superman's loving adoptive mother who died of a heart attack. * Captain Maggie Sawyer - one of Metropolis' top police captains who formed an partnership with Superman. * Inspector William Henderson - an police inspector who have a natural view on Superman. * Jor-El '''- Superman's biological father and one of Krypton's leading scientists. * '''Lara Lor-Van - Superman's biological mother and a biotech expert. * Supergirl / Linda Danvers / Kara Zod-El - Superman's young 13-year old cousin and the daughter of General Zod. * Steel / John Henry Irons - an young engineer and one of Superman's fans who become his own superhero, Steel, after being inspires by Superman's heroics. * Natasha Irons - John's young sweet, yet dtizy and fun-loving sister. * Commissioner David Corporon - the police commissioner of Metropolis' Police Department and the youngest commissioner who's a ally to Superman. * Lana Lang - Superman's childhood friend from Smallville who's know Clark's secrets and formed a sibling-like bond with him as well. She than became a up-and-coming fashion designer. * Pete Ross - Superman's other childhood from Smallville and one of the few peoples know Clark's secrets, he have a secret crush on Lana, but think that she and Clark would be together, which he's totally okay with this. Until, he reveal his romantic feelings to her, even becoming a couple together. * Bibbo Bibbowski - an Superman's fanboy who may act out as comic relief and run the Ace O' Clubs. * Officer Daniel "Terrible" Turpin - a police officer who's a member of the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit which he often go toe-to-toe with metahuman villains while working under Maggie Sawyer. * Mayor Frank Berkowitz - the mayor of Metropolis. * Professor Emil Hamilton - the head of S.T.A.R. Labs who often help Superman on a daily basic * General Sam Lane - Lois' strict, but caring father and an U.S. army general who, at first, have trust issues with Superman. But, soon become one of his allies. * Lucy Lane - Lois's sister and Sam's other daughter who's have a ill-relationship with her father, but still somewhat able to keep her relationship with her sister as well. * Chloe Sullivan - a reporter of Metropolitan, an online newspaper and news television website and Lois' cousin. * Krypto the Superdog - Superman's pet dog who's very loyal to him and lives with Jonathan Kent. * Superboy / Connor Kent / Kon-El - a young teenage clone of Superman created by Lex Luthor, who mix with both his and Superman's DNA together. * Eradicator - a robot created by Jor-El to watch over Kal-El. * Kelex - another robot also created by Jor-El to watch over Kal-El as well, he often butt heads with Eradicator of watching over Clark. Villains * Alexander "Lex" Luthor - the CEO of LexCorp and Superman's arch-enemy/former friend. ** Mercy Graves - Lex's limo driver and bodyguard who armed with a cybernetic right arm. * Brainiac / Vril Dox - the "Collective of Worlds" who's responsible of bottle up the Kryptonian cities of both Agro City and Kandor. * Ultra-Humanite / Professor Gerald Shugel - one of Superman's enemies who was Professor Emil Hamilton's former friend-turned-rival who soon transplant his mind on a silverback gorilla's body. * Metallo / John Corben - an English-American criminal who turn into a robot armed with a Kryptonite on his chest after his fatal encounter with the Man of Steel. * Livewire / Leslie Willis - an ex-radio shock jock turned electricity-powered villainess. * Toyman / Winslow Schott - an toy-theme villain who use various toy-themed devices and gimmicks. * Atomic Skull / Joseph "Joe" Martin - * Terra-Man / Tobias "Toby" Manning - * Silver Banshee / Siobhan McDougal - * Bizarro - an failed, yet bizarre clone of Superman created by Lex Luthor, whom he want to create his own Superman under his control. ** Bizarro Girl - the Bizarro version of Supergirl. ** Match - the Bizarro version of Superboy. * General Dru-Zod - an power-hungry military general and Jor-El's brother who's also the father of Supergirl. His military skills are even matched to Superman, making him an very dangerous threat for him to handle. ** Non - ** Ursa - * Intergang, consisting of: ** Bruno Mannheim - the leader of the Intergang and Metropolis' most powerful gangster. ** Dabney Donovan - Bruno's personal mad scientist. ** Morgan Edge - ** Whisper A'Daire - * Mr. Mxyzptlk - an fifth-dimensional being who often love to pull pranks on the Man of Steel and can only be defeated if he was forced to say his name backward. ** Ms. Gsptlsnz - Mr. Mxyzptlk's love interest. * Prankster / Oswald Loomis - a prank-themed villain who often get easily fooled by Superman, at times. * Neutron / Nathaniel "Nathan" Tryon - * Conduit / Kennith "Kenny" Braverman - * Riot / Professor Frederick "Freddy" Sterns - an corrupt low-level LexCorp scientist who develop a serum which he can create numerous copies of himself, which coast him his sanity. * Bloodsport / Robert "Robbie" DuBios - * Rampage / Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner - * Titano the Super-Ape - * Manchester Black - * Mistress Jailer / Carly Darper - a ditzy and fun-loving, but somewhat serious-minded master trap-making villainess who was once one of Clark's friends back in Smallville, she also formed an friendship with the Puzzler. * Puzzler / Valerie Von Haften - a cool, calm and collective puzzle-themed villainess who often challenge Superman on a daily basic and formed an friendship with Mistress Jailer. * Kryptonite Man / K. Russell Abernathy - * Lobo - * Mongul - ** Mongal - Mongul's daughter * Doomsday - * Cyborg Superman / Hank Henshaw - * Imperiex - * Hellgrammite / Roderick Ross - * Massacre - Differences * Clark and Lex's friendship is strongly based on their Smallville counterparts. * Mongal is Mongul's daughter. * Martha died of a heart attack, which is similar to Jonathan Kent's death in the first Richard Donner's Superman movie. * * * * * * * * * Issues # # # # # # Trivia * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Superman Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Book series Category:Comic Books Category:Superhero comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/adventure